jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
Venus no Harmonia
|Cover = harvenreg.jpg |Japanese = ヴィーナスのハルモニア |English = Harmonia of Venus |Cover2 = harvenge.jpg |Caption = Regular Edition |Caption2 = Neptune U Edition |artist = Imai Asami |released = August 27, 2014 |genre = J-pop |label = Media Factory |type = Single |Last = Tsuioku no Itoguruma 13th Single (2014) |Next = Asayake no Starmine 15th Single (2015)}} is the 14th single by Imai Asami. Tracklist Regular Edition CD #Venus no Harmonia (ヴィーナスのハルモニア) #Campanella (カンパネラ) #Venus no Harmonia (ヴィーナスのハルモニア) -off vocal- #Campanella (カンパネラ) -off vocal- Neptune U Edition CD #Venus no Harmonia (ヴィーナスのハルモニア) #Campanella (カンパネラ) #Venus no Harmonia (ヴィーナスのハルモニア) -off vocal- #Campanella (カンパネラ) -off vocal- #Noir Kara no Tegami (ノワールからの手紙) #Noir Tokusen System Voice (ノワール特選システムボイス) Lyrics Venus no Harmonia |-|Japanese= 見かけ以上に　個性的でしょう　誰もが 輝きだけは　胸に秘めてる　強さも Can you see? 色違いのビーズ　糸を通してく 二つの端繋げ　光る小さな輪ができた 今は強い絆を感じたら　一撃でいい　無敵 もう遠いゴールなんて言わせない　駆け抜けるだけ 女神の声　just calling U 視線投げて　just calling U 予想以上に　気が強いから　ぶつかる 後に引けずに　争うことも　あるから Can you see? このパズルのピーズ　どれを失くしても 勝利は描けない　夢はまだ完成しない 目指す場所へ道筋別れても　きっとたどり着く　みんな 背中預けたから振り向かず　駆け抜けるだけ 嵐の中　just calling U 明日をかけて　just calling U 疲れた顔を見せないで　傷を隠して進む 響け彼方へ　声上げたなら　立ち向かうよ 強い絆を感じたら　一撃でいい　無敵 もう遠いゴールなんて言わせない　駆け抜けるだけ 女神の声　just calling U 視線投げて　just calling U |-|Romaji= Mikake ijou ni　Koseiteki deshou　Dare mo ga Kagayaki dake wa　Mune ni himeteru　Tsuyosa mo Can you see? Iro chigai no BIIZU　Ito o tooshiteku Futatsu no hashi tsunage　Hikaru chiisa na wa ga dekita Ima wa tsuyoi kizuna o kanjitara　Ichi geki de ii　Muteki Mou tooi GOORU ante iwasenai　Kake nukeru dake Megami no koe　just calling U Shisen nagete　just calling U Yosou ijou ni　Ki ga tsuyoi kara　Butsukaru Ato ni hikezu ni　Arasou koto mo　Aru kara Can you see? Kono PAZURU no PIIZU　Dore o nakushite mo Shouri wa todokanai　Yume wa mada kansei shinai Mezasu basho e michi suji wakarete mo　Kitto tadori tsuku　Minna Senaka azuketa kara furi mukezu　Kake nukeru dake Arashi no naka　just calling U Asu o kakete　just calling U Tsukareta kao o misenai de　Kizu o kakushite susumu Hibike Kanata e　Koe ageta nara　Tachi mukau yo Tsuyoi kizuna o kanjitara　Ichi geki de ii　Muteki Mou tooi GOORU ante iwasenai　Kake nukeru dake Megami no koe　just calling U Shisen nagete　just calling U Campanella |-|Japanese= 屋根の上に腰かけ　流れ星を待っている 散歩中の　サビ猫も　おいでよ 大人には　なりきれず　まだ折り合い　つかなくて 尖らせた口　夜露にも　叱られて　くしゃみも　くしゅん 渦巻く星雲の　淡い光　導く それほど独りじゃないらしいよ　ぼくらは 遠く瞬く　あのビルの　誘導灯に　願いをかけたの 無理めなぶん　ドリョクで埋め合わせて　叶えましょう 木々を騒がす　つむじ風　世界は見えないものばかりだけど だけどほらね　こころ高く　巻き上げる ヨロコビノ　ネイロヲ　カンパネラ　ウタウヨ ウマレテキテ　ヨカッタ　オモエルマデ　イキナサイ 星を絡んで　勝手に決めた　星座の 名前をつぶやくたびに希望の灯り 胸に点るから　ねえ ほんの隣の　月からも　俯瞰したなら　全ては　ささいで 迷うほどの　時間は残されては　ないのかも あした笑って　この　私のままで　ゆける いちばん遠くへ　たどりつくように |-|Romaji= Yane no ue ni koshi kake　Nagare boshi o matte iru Sanpo chuu no　SABI neko mo　Oide yo Otona ni wa　Nari kirezu　Mada ori ai　Tsukanakute Togaraseta kuchi　Yo tsuyu ni mo　Shikararete　Kushami o　Kushun Uzumaku kumo no　Awai hikari　Michibiku Sore hodo hitori ja nai rashii yo　Bokura wa Tooku atataku　Ano BIRU no　Yuudou tou ni　Negai o kaketa no Muri menabun　DORYOKU de ume awasete　Kanaemashou Kigi o sawagasu　Tsumuji kaze　Sekai wa mienai mono bakari dakedo Dakedo hora ne　Kokoro takaku　Maki ageru YOROKOBI NO　NEIRO O　KANPANERA　UTAU YO UMARETE KITE　YOKATTA　OMOERU MADE　IKINASAI oshi o karande　Katte ni kimeta　Seiza no Namae o tsubuyaku tabi ni kibou no akari Mune ni tomoru kara　Nee Hon no tonari no　Tsuki kara mo　Fukan shita nara　Subete wa　Sasaide Mayou hodo no　Jikan wa nokosarete wa　Nai no kamo Ashita waratte　Kono　Watashi no mama de　Yukeru Ichiban tooku e　Tadori tsuku you ni Category:2014 Singles Category:2014 Releases Category:Imai Asami Singles Category:Solo Singles